


Wrong Send

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim accidentally sent a dirty message to Jim and lead them into sexting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Send

Melissa and Mayim have been exchanging sms through iMessage for quite some time already after they shopped for some lingerie at Victoria’s Secret with Kaley earlier that day.

**SMS Archive**

Melissa: Guess what I’m wearing?  
Mayim: Let me guess. The purple zebra printed bra and undies?

_*Melissa sent a photo of her in her new lingerie*_

Mayim: Your boobs are so what the hell, Mel.  
Melissa: It’s sexy right? I love it! Let’s shop more lingerie soon!!  
Melissa: What are you wearing right now? Send me a pic too!!

Mayim was on her basic undies and so she wore the new lingerie she got from their shopping and evaluated it as she wore it in front of a mirror. She loved how it fits her body and how she feels comfortable with it.

Jim: Are u free tonight? Can u join me for dinner? Please? I feel so lonely.   
Mayim: I’m wearing the black halter one piece lingerie right now. ;) ;))

_*Mayim sent a photo of her wearing the sexy black halter one piece lingerie where she cropped off half of her head*_

_ _

After sending, Mayim left her phone at the top of the bed and continued appreciating her body in her lingerie in front of the mirror. Suddenly her message tone rang. She hopped on the bed and checked Melissa’s reply.

Melissa: Where’s the pic?? I’m waiting!!!!

Mayim wondered because she already sent Melissa her selfie in her lingerie. She went back to inbox to check if it just failed to send or something.

“Oh shit. Oh my God! Oh shit!” She gasped upon realizing she sent her messages to Jim. She stared at her conversation with Jim and panicked thinking how to defend and explain herself to him but before she was able to construct an essay defending herself, Jim managed to reply to her dirty messages that wasn’t actually for him.

Jim: O_O 

Mayim’s heartbeat hastened, so nervous and ashamed of herself. “Oh shit.” She uttered. Suddenly, Jim sent another message that kind of changed her mood.

Jim: you look hot  
Mayim: thank you!! Hehehe....

Mayim: Sorry about that. It was for Melissa because she was requesting for a pic of me in a lingerie we just bought a while back….

Mayim was about to send her message in her defense but before she was able to click send, Jim texted her again which made her decide not to defend herself anymore.

Jim: Your body’s curves are just to die for. Do you have more pics babe?

BABE?? She felt a bit relieved and bewildered with his succeeding texts. Not only that it relieved her but it kind of started to thrill her.

Jim: I can’t stop looking at your pics. You look so hot Im getting quite sweaty here  
Mayim: You think I’m hot?  
Jim: totally, I’d love to have you here beside me and wipe your sweat  
Jim: all over your body

Mayim started to feel a little burning feeling on her cheeks, her body started to get warm.

Jim: it’s dark in my room right now, do you know that I am afraid of the dark?  
Mayim: really? I didn’t know that.   
Jim: Yeah so can I sleep with you instead? ;)  
Mayim: hahahahahaha! Nice try! Maybe turn on the lights?  
Jim: nah, I guess I’d prefer if I’d turn you on.   
Mayim: smooth af. Keep it going. ;) ;)) you might get what you want 2nite. ;)

Jim began to feel titillated as he continued exhanging dirty messages with Mayim.

Jim: are you good in math?  
Mayim: yes I love math. Especially calculus.  
Jim: great! Then maybe you can help me with this math problem I got here.   
Mayim: sure?   
Jim: promise YOU’LL BE THERE TO HELP ME WITH THIS MATH PROBLEM I GOT?  
Mayim: of course. Shoot it.   
Jim: I need to add a bed, subtract your clothes, divide your legs and multiply.   
Jim: you promised me you’ll be there to help me with this, no turning back!  
Mayim: a promise is a promise.   
but i dont think I’m ready for multiplication.   
Jim: alright, then I have another math problem for you.   
Mayim: shoot it.  
Jim: i know the multiples of 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…,10 but do you know the multiples of you?  
Mayim: multiples of me?   
Jim: yes multiples of you.   
Mayim: okay, i cant. What are the multiples of me.   
Jim: orgasm. Because you’re gonna get multiple orgasm from me tonight.  
Mayim: damn i feel something weird in my head  
Jim: why? What is it?  
Mayim: I feel like I’m growing horns because you’re making me horny.  
Jim: damn  
Mayim: i just read your message about the dinner. Didn’t notice it a while back. Sorry.   
Jim: yeah. I was hoping you can cum tonight with me.   
Jim: I mean come  
Mayim: I’d love to if you can make me to.  
Jim: really???  
Mayim: talk dirty to me.   
Jim: okay. Let’s play “Imagine Me” I tell you things and imagine me doing it to you right now.   
Mayim: interesting. ;)  
Jim: are you ready for a wild night of sexting with me?  
Jim: don’t worry, I’ll take care of you and give you the best orgasm of your life.   
Mayim: Really huh? Try me.  
Jim: So I was looking at your pic again and you know I felt like I love your hair. I wanna stroke it with my fingers unless you allow me to stroke something else than your hair.  
Mayim: whatever you want, babe.  
Jim: So can I stroke your legs and rub my palms in it?  
Mayim: that would feel good.   
Jim: how about I slowly move my hands beneath your skirt and play with the edge of you damn hot new lingerie?  
Mayim: that’s hot… Keep it going.   
Jim: then I continue playing your lingerie laces as I gently kiss your sweet moist lips.   
Mayim: I’m wearing my vanilla lip gloss. Can you taste them or should I let you taste them in my tongue? ;)  
Jim: I’d like to taste your tongue as I slowly caress your wetness with my fingers. Do you like it? because I love it when you’re wet.   
Mayim: i love it… Dont stop  
Mayim: ugh why cant you be here right now  
Jim: I’d love to be there right now. You don’t know how much I wanna nail you right now.   
Mayim: you’re making me so horny. I’m so wet right now. Damn it.   
Jim: I like it when you’re horny babe. Let me wipe your wet clit with my tongue. You like it?  
I like it.   
Mayim: damn dam damn it ugh   
Jim: i bet you taste so sweet I’d eat you all night until you cry.  
Jim: you’re so soft and wet let me tickle you with my tongue and give me more of that sweets.   
Mayim: shut up just fuck me   
Jim: as you wish my lady   
Jim: I gently put your legs apart and I point my hard erection in front of your sweet sweet wetness.   
Mayim: dont tease me damn you. I’m gonna punish you when I see you.   
Jim: Really? You shouldn’t have told me that now because I’m gonna punish you now first.   
Jim: I lubricate my erection by rubbing it on your wetness. Oh i like it.   
Jim: Can you handle this six inches of hardness inside you babe?  
Mayim: oh my god that is huge  
Jim: don’t mind answering because I’d thrust my erection inside whether you can handle it or not. I’m gonna pound you so hard until you have no more cum to release.   
Mayim: you talk so dirty I really want you to thrust inside me right now babe. So bad.   
Jim: just imagine I am pounding you right now and make the most of it because you might not be able to handle it when I do it in real life. 

Mayim: I want you so bad I don’t care how hardcore you do me… Just do me in every way you could. Damn it.   
Jim: I’d really do you in every way I could. I bet it feels so warm and wet inside you and I wouldn’t want to stop thrusting inside that tight wetness.   
Mayim: im losing air to breathe in here what more in real life. You’re a god  
Jim: I am a god. So you follow whatever I say because I’ll be screwing you so hard. I’ll have no mercy.   
Mayim: i’m all yours babe. ;)

Suddenly, a car horned outside Mayim’s house. Despite that she felt so titillated with Jim’s dirty texts, she dropped her phone at the top of her bed for a while and wore her robe to check who’s outside. It was Melissa and Kaley ambushing her for a girls’ movie marathon. “Damn it. Why now?” She complained secretly. She ran to her room and told Jim about Melissa and Kaley’s ambush.

Mayim: ugh. Kaley and Melissa ambushed me here  
Jim: oh. What a wrong timing.  
Jim: so wrong…  
Mayim: I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you next time!   
Mayim: sorry 10000x  
Jim: you owe me big.   
Mayim: sorry sorry sorry.

Jim: that’s not enough.

“Who are you texting?” Kaley asked upon noticing Mayim distracted with her phone as they watch some movies. “Nothing. Just… A co-worker. Asking about science stuffs.” She invented.

Jim: See me tomorrow night?   
Jim: And have dinner with me?   
Jim: and I’ll serve you what you deserve.   
Jim: make it up for leaving me hanging me tonight.  
Mayim: Show me what I deserve tomorrow night. See you.  
Jim: see u  
  
Mayim didn’t reply anymore and felt thrilled. Despite that she was with the girls and watching some movies, she kept on thinking about Jim and what they just talked about through SMS a while back. She found him so hot and he never knew she could make him feel that heat that he felt while he was talking to her as well. He felt eager to see her, excited to ravish and sight the dark and sexy side of Mayim.

 

 

 


End file.
